Vehicles, including boats and other watercraft, often include a fuel gauge to provide a driver with an indication of how much fuel is left to propel the vehicle. The driver can use this gauge to determine when refueling or a return to a launch point may be necessary. While such a fuel gauge can provide some assistance to a driver to determine when fuel is running low, such gauges provide very limited and remedial information to the driver thereby limiting a driver's ability to efficiently manage fuel usage during a trip.